


rose and release

by SaraJaye



Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: Angst and Porn, Anthy is really fucked up, Crying, Cunnilingus, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, First Orgasm, Healing Sex, Kissing, Sexual Tension, allusions to incest, allusions to rape, consent fixation, first time loving sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 09:31:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3483158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Rose Bride always does as her champion wants. Always.</p>
            </blockquote>





	rose and release

The Rose Bride has always done everything asked of her without question. She has been a housewife, a confidante, a punching bag, a whore, and all with a smile on her face. So when she's aware of the tension growing between her and her latest champion, she knows what she must do.

She readies their room with candles, soft music and rose petals. She undresses, lets down her hair and takes off her glasses like she's done so many times before and waits for Miss Utena to come home. Miss Utena has yet to ask for it, but a good bride is always prepared for anything.

"Welcome home, Miss Utena," she says the moment the door opens. The girl drops her bag and stares around the room with wide eyes, mouth opening and closing like a fish's would as she seems to struggle for words. Anthy can't help smirk at the reaction, none of her previous champions would have batted an eyelash. Even when they didn't ask for it, they would take without question. _That's what a bride is for._

"Anthy, what is all this?" Miss Utena finally asks, her cheeks going red. Anthy makes no move to cover herself, flicking a petal from her nipple. _So naive, so innocent, Miss Utena._ How she both admired and loathed that innocence, forever torn between wanting to preserve it and wanting to break it. Wanting to break _her._

She smiles, kicking up a leg only long enough to tease with a potential flash of what lies between them. Utena blinks again.

"Anthy?"

"This is what you want, isn't it, Miss Utena? I'm not _completely_ blind," she murmurs. "It's okay. I'm here to serve you in whatever way you see fit." And the other girl's face goes redder, she opens her mouth once again to protest but Anthy hears no words. She can't protest because she doesn't want to, because she _wants_ this. "I thought so."

"It's not about whether _I_ want it, Anthy. Is this what _you_ want?" Again, those silly questions. _Silly Miss Utena. What the Rose Bride wants is irrelevant. It always has been._

"I belong to you. Take me as you will, or should I please you instead?"

"Anthy-" Miss Utena just shakes her head and walks over to the bed, brushing petals aside and sitting down. "Anthy, this isn't right, it's never been right. A person-"

"I am the _Rose Bride._ I exist to serve you." Her voice is firm, she can't help letting a bit of irritation slip into her tone. Why must Miss Utena constantly try to change things? Surely by now she realizes this is the way it is and always should be, that no matter how hard one person tries to be a noble prince she can't undo centuries of the status quo.

It simply isn't done.

"I want whatever you want, Miss Utena."

"Well..." The other girl pauses, and for a moment Anthy expects her to get up and walk away. Nothing will happen, the tension will remain unresolved and barely addressed, and they'll have tea tomorrow and pretend nothing ever happened.

But then, Miss Utena begins to remove her clothes.

"If you're sure. If you change your mind, please tell me, and we'll stop," she says. Words Anthy has never heard before, but are sure mean nothing. Platitudes spouted to make herself feel better for what she's about to do, most likely. Once naked, Miss Utena leans forward and strokes her cheek, cups it in her hand and kisses her.

She's all too aware of Miss Utena's inexperience as the other girl's hands move slowly, almost timidly. The kiss is soft, the touches to her shoulders and her breasts are light and almost experimental.

"Mm...it feels good, Miss Utena," she offers as they part from the kiss. She can't tell if it does or not, but maybe those hands will stop being so timid if Miss Utena feels encouraged. It seems to do the trick, thankfully, the touches becoming firmer.

And then something strange happens. Anthy begins to feel _pleasure_ from those simple touches and now the kisses being laid across her neck, her collarbone and finally her breasts. She feels a wet caress to her nipple and gasps, her body jerking at the previously unknown sensation that ripples through her.

"Anthy?" Miss Utena looks up. "Is that okay?" Anthy can only nod, she wants more and this is the first time she, the Rose Bride, has ever been aware of her own desires. This is sex, right? No, it's something different, she's sure she knows the words but they escape her, along with all other coherent thought as the girl's hands move lower. She moans in earnest, spreading her legs encouraging Miss Utena to go further. Shuddering at the featherlike caress of fingertips against a place that's been touched so many times, yet Anthy never knew it could feel like this.

 _Feel._ Kisses and velvet strokes of tongue against her breasts, brushes between her legs. Instinct, perhaps, as Miss Utena suddenly seems to know what to do, where to touch her. Something's bubbling inside her, something terrifying and wonderful all at once and she can't even stop for a moment to question it as the kisses move lower, lower-

"- _Miss Utena!_ " The bubbling becoms a typhoon at the slick caress to her painfully sensitive flesh, gentle probing licks and light kisses, Anthy grasping Miss Utena's hair as she writhes and rocks her hips, wanting- _needing_ more. Her heart races, her pulse quickens and when Miss Utena's lips close around her clitoris the wave breaks and Anthy _sobs_ with release, the world seeming to crack and fall away from her as she rides out the storm.

She doesn't realize she's crying until she hears a gentle voice, _Anthy, are you okay? Are you okay?_

"I'm sorry," Miss Utena whispers, "was that too much? Did I hurt you? I didn't mean to get carried away..." Slender arms embrace her and Anthy tries to stop her tears but it's too much. The gentleness, the concern for _her_ and her alone, Miss Utena didn't even ask for anything in return.

Utena Tenjou has just _made love to her._

"You didn't have to...this was supposed to be for _you_ ," she manages to get out between sobs. Miss Utena shakes her head, drawing her closer, running a hand through her hair.

"I wanted to."

 _Stupid girl! Stupid, stupid girl!_ a voice cries out in her head, Anthy's not sure if it's talking to her or to Miss Utena. This is wrong, this isn't how things were supposed to go! But Miss Utena's holding her and whispering words of kindness and love and for once, she just wants to let herself believe them.

That she deserves them.

"It's going to be all right, Anthy," the girl whispers, and Anthy's sobs slowly die down. She rests, letting delusion and fantasy settle over her like a blanket.

"Of course, Miss Utena."


End file.
